


I Can Taste Regret in Alcohol

by pinesmabel99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Swearing, Well I try, drunk!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is recently promoted. Jiraiya demands for a celebration in the name of his brilliant godson. Alcohol will always encourage drama in parties; especially one of heartbreak and unresolved pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: *reads one naurhina angst*
> 
> me, sobbing: fuck yeah this is my inspiration.
> 
> (this took me like an hour to write so its rushed and dumb !!!!)

Naruto thinks this party in name for his promotion is just an excuse for his godfather to try and flirt with the staff. Of which, HR has already warned him _not _to do but he owns the entire firm and he can talk his way out of any dilemma.

For once, his extrovert urges are quelled and he drifts away nearer on the buffet, quietly sipping a glass of champagne. His free hand fiddles with the maroon scarf circling around his neck. When he noticed this action, he scowled and stuffed his hand in the pocket of his slacks.

_Of course I don’t have any other scarf but this one. Damn it… How is it that he, a newly appointed senior partner in his late twenties, couldn’t buy a new scarf? _

He knew the answer but refused to acknowledge it.

He surveys the on-going scene in front of him. The champagne makes things more tolerable. He isn’t even sure why beneath his skin, there’s this itch of irritation. He wants to rip his skin out, to snap more at people who congratulate him. They only went for the socialization and alcohol anyways.

He wants to go home and pretends this never happened but it would be rude to his godfather. The white haired man is narrating some grossly exaggerated story, hands gesticulating, and he wore that megawatt smile that captivated anyone.

Why is he isolating himself? He isn’t the one to sulk like a goddamn wallflower. That’s his best friend, Sasuke’s hallmark trait. Speaking of which, the Uchiha and his wife are speaking with Sai and Ino.

Sai replaced Sasuke when he left the firm to handle the Uchiha family business when his brother died. There was some fallout with Sasuke’s father so he rebelled, left but came back as a request from his terminally ill brother. Now, he’s the CEO of the empire belonging to his family’s name and from the covers in business magazines, Naruto figures he’s doing well.

He _should _join them, wring his best friends by the shoulder and enter their circle with a corny joke and a loud laugh. But in his vaguely gloomy state, it would come off as false and he didn’t want his friends to worry. They should get happy and drunk when he can’t.

_That’s right, they’re in pairs. _Naruto realized in detached horror. He hated himself for being envious of his friends. They’re blissfully enjoying the blessings of matrimony, wearing gold band son their left ring finger with joy, while his is empty.

_Why can’t I leave? How many drinks have I had? Why did she have to knit this scarf and it feels so fucking comfortable? _

The texture of the scarf was otherworldly comfortable, not too scratchy but not too thin either. She knitted it in a thread of rose red, apparently there’s this story of the Red Strings, connecting soul mates together. No matter the distance, how knotted it was, people will always find each other. It was so fucking romantic Naruto’s eyes watered as she explained it.

She always knew what he needed. Her moonstone lilac eyes glittered when his face broke into a grin at holding her finished work for the first time.

They were happy. She loved him and he was an idiot.

“I didn’t know you were the emo type of drunk.” That is the voice of his paralegal, Konohamaru. He wore a sharp suit, fitting his form, mousy brown hair messy, and by the bend of his arm is someone he did _not _want to see.

Hyuga Hanabi acquired the trademark graceful appearance of her family. Her eyes were the same of his ex but hers would narrow more often than not. Her midnight blue hair reaches past her waist but maintained a stylish manner. Her dress is a sleeveless sapphire stopping a few inches above the knee. She wore coal black high heels with a golden purse that could probably cost the same as an apartment anywhere in Konoha.

Naruto grunts, replacing his empty glass with a new one.

The Sarutobi scratches the back of his neck, glancing at his girlfriend in uncertainty. “Congratulations, boss. You’re the youngest to be promoted to senior partner.” He chooses to say because if confrontation happens first, well, the Uzumaki is horribly dense and stubborn.

“Thank you.” Naruto replies in a clipped tone. His feet are pointed away from him; his vacant blue eyes are directed at the floor length glass window.

“I-I’m sorry we’re late, boss. We had to drop off Hinata at the airport. She has this-“

Hanabi roughly elbows her oblivious boyfriend. She doesn’t flinch when the taller boy bends down, rubbing the part she attacked with overt pain on his face. She flashes a smile, it was forced and panicked. “I think I see Sakura over there. Goodbye, Mr Uzumaki.” She drags her boyfriend away and he glances back at him in silent apology.

_Mr Uzumaki, _he distastefully rolls in his mind. Once, Hanabi would call him a string of teasing nicknames, only giggling when her older sister tries to reprimand her in that perpetually silky voice.

Now its _Mr Uzumaki; _the first name basis gone because their ties are cut the moment they broke up. God, he hated this party so much.

Staring down at his friends roaming the party floor, he wonders if they all knew about Hinata’s flight away from Konoha.

Did her friends host a goodbye party before her departure? Did they eat out in her favourite restaurant or gifted her with boxes of cinnamon rolls from her favourite bakery?

Did they choose to not tell him because he’s so pathetic when they even mention her name? He does have a good circle of friends then.

He’s probably on his eight glasses.

He wants more of that and less of the people casting glances at him.

When he was a boy, he craved attention, went out of his way to do dumb stunts for people to look his way. He never had to do anything to get Hinata’s attention though.

_You’re always captivating to me! _She laughs and kisses his nose.

Shikamaru walks over to the gradually inebriating celebrant. His wife has congregated to her college friends and he’s free to wander about. He chooses to control the situation, of Naruto being a loud and emotional drunk, before it even unfolds. The society they’re in, nosy socialites and uptight old men, they wouldn’t like a scene from an accomplished man.

“Chin up, buttercup.” The Nara mutters under his breath, in a monotonous tone but Naruto knows its out of concern. His dark eyes momentarily widens at the new comer of the party. Shifting his foot, he flattens his hand down his tie. It’s the very same that Termari insisted he wears to match her evening gown.

He sighs. “Okay, uh, don’t freak but Hiashi is here.”

Naruto’s had snapped up, his hazy vision sharpens at the look of caution on his friend’s face. “What?” He slurred.

_Fuck, he’s drunk. _Shikamaru grieves. See, this is why everything in life, except for sleeping and loving his wife, is such a pain in his ass. “Do you want some fresh air, Naruto?” He asks, patting him on the back.

A waiter passes by them and Shikamaru grabs him by the neck, requesting a glass of water then proceeds to guide his blonde friend towards the balcony.

The cold winds made it known to Naruto how heated his face is, probably from the alcohol he’s been chugging down. He’s always been a light weight, since college, since he drank his ass off when Hinata-

Naruto closes his eyes, groaning with no particular reason. He feels a tentative pat on his back and Shikamaru hands him a glass of water. If he’s desperate enough, he can pretend Hinata is the one taking care of him.

_I do not want my daughter taking care of you instead of being in a committed relationship. She’s a grown woman who needs a mature man. And you, Mr Uzumaki, you’re a man child. _

“Why the flying fuck is that man even here?” Naruto drawls out, leaning on the wall beside the sliding door. He takes small sips of the water but he wants alcohol, wants to be in his apartment so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

Shikamaru scratches his chin. How to talk to someone who’s hurting from the woes of a first love? It’s stupidly cheesy how most of them in their clique got married to their first loves. They joked that it was their secret joke or something. That thought turns sour as he recalls Naruto said that.

“Well, our firm is growing; we’re taking more powerful clients. It’s only natural the Hyuga, basically a family of lawyers, check out their competition or something.” He explains in an objective way.

He isn’t about to say that Hyuga Hiashi could’ve been here as his father-in-law, congratulating him. But that’s for another universe where Hiashi actually approves of their relationship.

“You know,” Naruto sways in his steps, lifting the glass to his face. “I think the old man is seeing how less shitty I’ve gotten since college. Didn’t he used to say I will _never _be good enough for his daughter? Like, I think he said, in a damn century or millennia. Hyugas tend to exaggerate.”

There was no answer in the universe that could be said in that awkward moment. Nara Shikamaru, a famed shogi player, prodigy among his friends, could not find the correct words to comfort the blond.

“Well now, I’m the senior partner. Fuckin’ _youngest _senior partner in this firm’s history; even younger than my dad and he was like a genius!” Naruto shouts and nearly drops the half-empty glass of water.

“Yeah, you are.” Shikamaru agrees, leaning a bit to his side so his panicked face can be seen by at least one of his friends through the sliding door. “That is amazing, bud. How about we call it a night, yeah? A champ like you should sleep well tonight!”

Naruto straightens himself in abrupt determination, holding onto his friend’s shoulder. His eyes are hazy, a flush taints his cheeks, and excitement urges him to bounce on the balls of his feet.

“Holy shit, Shikamaru, should I call Hinata? I should totally call her and tell her that I’m a big shot now. She’ll totally want me back. She didn't change her phone number now did she? Do you have her new one?” He doesn’t register Shikamaru’s surprised reaction at his half-assed plan. “Yeah, yeah, if she knows I’ve made senior partner, I-we can talk to Hiashi again and this time, he’ll give us the blessing so we can get married like we planned. She won’t leave me again and-and I’ll be happy. I’m not a nobody anymore. I’m _worthy _of her now.”

_Fucking hell-_

Thank God for Sakura.

The pink haired doctor slips in the balcony and assess the dilemma; Naruto babbling nonsense but she only caught on her friend’s name. She glances at Shikamaru and understood the underlying panic in his stoic face.

“Hey, Naruto,” Sakura coos like she’s handling a baby. “We should get you home. You’re drunk.”

Naruto blinks rapidly, as though he’s realizing there are other people besides him. “You mean make this phone call private so it’ll be a surprise to everybody? That is an amazing idea, Sakura!” He leans towards her, his sloppy giddiness is unnerving. “Her piece of shit father is here, Kami would only know why! But fuck that, I’m promoted, I have a bigger salary so Hinata will want me back. I know she will.”

_But money isn’t the only reason why Hiashi advised, no implored, that you guys should break up. Hinata was chosen as the top in her Biology course. _

_….And you didn’t know what you wanted to major in. _

Sakura kept this to herself. Earlier today, she heard from Kiba that Hinata is pursuing her Doctorate degree while she works for the government. It was a stipulation or the scholarship he has gotten. Sakura is so proud of her friends, prominent figures in their fields.

But this, their breakup? It’s something none of them could prevent. Hiashi’s words are law to his daughter. And Hinata has always been obedient. 

“Yeah sure but first we have to make sure you get home alright?” She smiles, hating how the white lie fell off her tongue so easily.

Naruto eagerly nods. He walked funny so Shikamaru presses himself on the blonde’s side and Sakura does the same; subtly balancing the inebriated idiot.

“… I heard the Biology Department in Konoha University requests, no begs! her to do a seminar. Seeing as how she was their top student, but her time is so divided in her works and projects she hardly has the time.” Hiashi boasts to Jiraiya, who has been intently listening with a fond smile. “She has grown into an intelligent and accomplished woman.”

“I’m honoured to have you in this simple gathering, Mr Hyuga.” The tall, broad shouldered man said in a formal tone. “We both have brilliant kids, no?”

Hiashi’s smile softened the lines on his face and he actually _smiled. _“Yes, yes we do and we, as parents, can’t be prouder than we already are.”

Naruto perks up at hearing that voice. It’s the same one that laid down the stupid reasons on why he shouldn’t be with a Hyuga; a fixture in their society, an important influence in the city’s politics and whatever nonsense his muddled brain can’t recall anymore.

“Yes, I really am brilliant, aren’t I, Mr Hyuga?” Naruto spits out.

The people in the room stopped breathing, their eyes slid to the centre of tension, unknowing how the night will end.

Jiraiya frowns, fidgeting with his tie.

Hiashi doesn’t let his scowl curl his mouth too much than it already has.

The blonde stands defiant; the way he did when he was younger, when all he wanted was approval, an acknowledgement of his worth for his daughter. Of which, he vehemently rejected, threw back at his face and closed the door.

“Congratulations, Mr Uzumaki.” Hiashi carefully greets, his hand tightening on the bubbly drink he hasn’t drank all night.

“What was it you said to me? I think it was in the lines of _‘You will never provide my daughter what she needs and wants. You will end up nowhere in life. I will not allow you to be my daughter’s downfall and distraction’.” _He recites in an orotund and furious tone. His shoulders stiffened and his hands clenched. The coil of barely repressed anger in his jaw aches but he ignores it.

“Naruto…” Sakura tries, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shakes it off.

He didn’t mean to make a scene but goddamn; hearing him brag about Hinata, like he had any right to do so is so annoying, so _unfair. _Hinata’s father is the reason for all those insomniac nights she went through. At one point, Hinata fainted on her break because she barely ate or slept. She gingerly pushed away his concerns because of her studies, her father expects too much frpm his eldest and she wants to make him proud.

“I guess you’re happy now, huh?” Naruto demands; pouring as much acid in his tone as he can. He has to know at least one party involved is satisfied with the outcome. “I’m just glad you don’t think your eldest is a failure anymore, like how you used to label her when she was younger.”

Someone in the crowd gasps. It’s probably Hanabi. He doesn’t care.

The older Hyuga tightens his mouth and he sighs. “Times have changed, Mr Uzumaki. People can change too.”

“Not my love of Hinata, never that.” Naruto vehemently professes, alcohol making his brain function more impulsively than usual but the genuine tone did not surprise anyone in the room. “We inspired each other to be better people and you, _you_, took that away because you were scared Hinata would be happy. That she’d abandon the stupid mission of shaping herself into the person you want her to be because with me, she’s herself. You were afraid of what we had and you poisoned her mind.”

In the end, his voice cracks, his eyes strung with tears, and he walks away. His nose buried in the scarf Hinata knitted for him, a lifetime ago.

His friends assist him back to his huge and cold apartment. He doesn't remember the bickers that occurred between the pairs of married couple, volunteered to drive him. His head is swimming and he can't concentrate. 

He’s snoring on his bed, barely listening to his friends, huddled up at the foot of his bed.

“Okay next time, we just fucking eat out, yeah?” Sasuke groans.

Mumbles of agreements responded.

Unknown to them, Naruto fishes out his phone, dials the number he knows too well, stared at it for _hours _after the broke up. No one noticed because they were still talking about what had happened how they should approach the heartbroken lawyer.

"Hey, Hinataa." Naruto greets into the voicemail with a dopey smile as he buried his face into the pillow. "_I just wanted to tell you ......"_


	2. What Did I Do in My Past Life to Deserve This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess you could say i just love slow burn, angst, and cliffhangers !!!! ehe   
most like a scrap and im wondering how you guys feel about this?

The seminar went splendidly. 

Suna’s biology program impressed her. This gave her more inspiration to talk in front of a crowd of freshmen college students. The script in her head felt natural on her tongue and the smile on her mouth wasn’t forced. 

Her lower back ached a little as she bowed for a few minutes, her audience clapping with giddy enthusiam after her talk. 

She smiles at this thought, pulling her suitcase behind her. Surveying the busy airport scene, her eyes jump on the nameless people roaming around, looking for someone to return to. 

_ Now, now _ she chides herself. 

“Oi, Hinata!” A delighted voice shouts, cutting through murmurs of conversation around her.

“Kiba,” she breathes in relief. 

Shino walks towards her, handling her luggage and flashes a small smile at her. “Been a long time, Hina.” He greets in the only way he can.

Kiba hugs Hinata, even jokingly coos her like she’s a child, making Shino groan and Hinata giggle. “I’ve missed you. It’s been what a _ two weeks? _” He cries out in mock grief.

Hinata rolls her eyes but the corners of her mouth are quirked. “I went sightseeing.”

“Suna is a desert. What is there to see?” Shino inquires as they walk to his car. 

“Hmm, sand?” Hinata suggests in an innocent tone.

The boys guffaw. 

———————

“I didn’t think you’d be able to tolerate greasy takeouts.” Kiba confesses. 

They’re at her apartment, luggage near the living room sofa, and the adults sit on the floor. Glasses of lemon water (because _ yes _ it is healthy and its either that or plain water, Hinata subtly threatens) are perched on leather coasters. 

Hinata twirls her chopsticks, deciding on which order she should take. She grins when she spots _ osheriku _as part of their feast. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to prepare for you guys. I’ve been away for awhile so there wouldn’t be any leftovers.” She laments, taking a sip from her glass and refilling Shino’s. She’s glad the boys have taken a liking to her current obsession.

“Oh none of the saintly ramble _ again! _” Kiba complains but his smile is wolfish. “We’re saints too, you know? We have a welcome back present for you!” 

Shino presented a medium sized paper bag but the moment Hinata recognized the logo, she gasps and stretched her arms eagerly.

“You guys!” Hinata shrieks, placing the package beside their dinner. It was a box of the famous, Konoha made cinnamon buns with extra glaze and cinnamon. There was even the special ribbon tied at the center.

“Its a well deserved dessert. You’re doing exceptionally well.” Shino explains and pats her shoulder. 

There could’ve been a lot more to be said but this is Shino, the silent but brilliant entomologist in the group. Actions (like gifting her desserts) speak louder than words; the sort none of them are really good at.

She shares with her boys, laughing and telling stories. It felt like hours passed by whenever she converses with her college friends. Kiba complains the “stupid airport policy” of prohibiting Akamaru, his wolfish dog, to enter the premise. So he had to leave his pet in his apartment.

“Why didn’t you answer my phone calls, I’ve been trying to call you when your flight landed.” Kiba sniffed.

“Why? Because he was like a worried mother hen before we saw you.” Shino sighs but he didn’t dodge when Kiba attacked him with a yell. 

Hinata fishes out her phone. “Oh, sorry about that I must’ve placed my phone on airplane mode! Its a bad habit of mine.” She laughs, going through the texts of her sister and the _ one _missed call from Kiba and Shino

Her sister’s name appear on her phone’s screen so she turns away from the food and her friends. “Hi-

_Onee sama how was your flight_ ?

The girls engaged in a lively conversation with the sisters occasionally giggling as Hinata described the tourists spots she went to, in the insistence of Shikamaru’s wife, Temari. It wasn’t every day a Hyuga would go as far as Suna for business purposes and Hinata was just glad she knows at least one face back there.

It lasted for fifteen minutes. She only became aware of that because Kiba loudly commented about the length of their conversation in a teasing manner. 

_ Ah you have guys over? That’s fine, sissy! We can talk tomorrow over lunch. I have to tell you something uberly monumental! _

Hinata laughs. “Thank you, I’ll see you then.”

She goes through her missed phone calls and stares at an unknown number with a voice mail. It was only a string of numbers and its been untouched for two weeks now. She stares at it, trying to recall who this might belong to but her mind went blank. Not wanting to be rude because it could be from her work, she presses play.

_ Hey Hinataaaa _

The three stopped moving, the breaths in their lungs stayed there, and their eyes widened. 

It’s _ his _ voice, the particular baritone in the slur, its unmistakable. _ He’s drunk _, Hinata realized in discomfort. Kiba and Shino halted in their childish fight to stare at her in horror. If they weren’t in this perplexing dilemma, she’d be laughing at Shino’s blue moon rare stunned expression. 

_ I just wanted to tell you that I'm a senior partner now! I’m so amazing, yeah? Anyways, I’m just saying, I have a bigger salary, an awesome bachelor pad, and I’m much better now than when I was in college. That’s-that’s enough right? I’m a better man for you now than when I was in college. _

The voicemail ends with a long beep. Hinata drops her phone and it fell, cushioned by the snow white rug pinned beneath the transparent coffee table. 

Hinata isn’t surprised at the cool tears tracing the curve of her cheeks. She covers her mouth so the sobs wouldn’t be so loud. Staring at her lap, her fingers twist on her floor length floral skirt. 

“That drunk idiot….” Kiba lamented, crawling next to her and hugging her. “Hinata…”

The three of them have always been awkward in emotional context. Perhaps this is why their friendship have survived since middle school? No words are necessary to convey because they can understand without saying. 

But this…..

How would they comfort Hinata with something as empty and forced as words? 

Shino grabs her phone and deletes the voicemail, inching the rolls closer to her. Kiba rubs her back and they’re all quiet. 

“Why now?” Hinata wonders in a pained voiced. 

Its been years. She would’ve thought Naruto has a girlfriend or wife by now. It isn’t like she asks about her ex; mostly because she doesn’t _ want _to know. 

_ Father made sense back then. He was a wild boy with running dreams and his head is in the clouds. I have a future on the ground and a career to think of. _

She cried in heartbreak for months but she always reasoned it was the best for them; to grow up distantly. That_ of course _Father would be knowledgeable regarding her future because that’s the only thing she should focus on. To make sure that her work helps in the reputation of the Hyûga.

“Trying to understand him with reason,” Himata has such considerate friends to not voice out her ex. “Is impossible! So let’s just forget what happened with….. alcohol?”

Hinata wants to reject the offer. “I don’t have any in my apartment, guys.”

Shino walks into her kitchen, opening cupboards and glasses clinking. “Yeah you do, we place our extra booze in your apartment.” He calls out.

“What? Since when?” She feebly demands but a fond smile curls her mouth.

“Since you moved in.” Kiba answers with a wink. 

Hinata holds the shot glass as Kiba fills it up. “You both are horrible people.”

“But you _ loveee _us! A toast to our success!” The Inuzuka cheers with a loud laugh.

—————————

Hinata regrets the hangover but not the reason _ why _she allowed them to refill her shot glass until they were all snoring on her living room floor. Like the typical scene of a college dorm, well, except for them because Hinata lived in an all girls dorm near the university and boys weren’t allowed inside. 

She can pretend it was a normal thing to do with her friends.

She only wished they watched rom com movies and cried into their popcorn bowls like she did with her group of girl friends. 

Kiba is the first one to introduce her to alcohol. And now she’s sitting across her vibrant sister in a French themed cafe, sporting a black coffee and gingerly slicing through her whole wheat bagel. 

“Are you alright? Is it the jet lag?” Hanabi asks in concern.

“I’ll be fine.” Hinata dismisses though given the recent burst of news, she highly doubts she can function properly. “What is the news you want to share?”

“I’m getting married.” 

Hanabi, her younger sister, the more lively and cheerful out of the two of them have an engagement ring on her left ring finger. She hesitantly shows her the ring; it was elegant, princess cut, tiny diamonds surrounding the bigger one, and the band matched the lilac in the Hyuga’s eyes. It was so romantic and it’s obvious Konohamaru exerted careful thought into this ring. 

“I know, I know I’m only on my first year of law school but I promise I won’t get married until I pass the board exam.” Hanabi promises with sternness in her tone. 

“I, I’m so happy for you, Hanabi!” Hinata exclaims, grabbing a table napkin and dabbing it in the corner of her eyes. “My little sister is engaged!”

“Ah, you’re embarrassing me, onee-sama!” Hanabi whines with a pout on her face and a shy tinge on her cheeks.

Hinata took a sip of her lemon tea, enjoying the subtle afternoon warmth on her skin. “So is there a celebratory dinner of sorts?” 

Hanabi’s hand paused in the air, the bottom of her frappe drink drips of sweat. “Oh…. uh…..” She seems to be at lost of words which is comical as the younger girl is studying to be a lawyer. “A-About that… we’re celebrating Konohamaru’s birthday tonight and I was wondering if you could join us.”

She perked up at this suggestion. It isn’t common for a younger sibling to invite her older sister to a friend’s party. Their relationship blossomed beautifully when they value each other.

“I’d love to. Text me the details of the place and time.”

Hanabi smiles. “S-sure, onee-sama! Just uh, wear your best attire.” 

Hinata giggles. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to embarrass my little sister.”

———————

The party was held at their joint apartment. 

Hinata spent a good hour on selecting which wine to gift Konohamaru. Should she buy a formal choice like Chardonnay or Merlot? White, red, sparkling, or rose wine? Or perhaps it’s more appropriate to get a dessert wine since its a party?

Since she was running late, she chose red wine and rang the doorbell. 

There are a few faces she recognizes; her former high school teacher, Saratobi Kurenai with her daughter. The newly engaged couple, conversing with Moegi and Udon; she thinks their names are.

When she settled her bottle on the buffet table, she turns at someone saying her name.

It was Hanabi with her fiancé.

“Hey!” Hanabi practically shouted in what Hinata would label as distress but why would she be panicked of her presence? She _ was _invited right?

“I-I’m so sorry about the gift. It was either this or a greeting card.” Hinata rambles with a shaky wave to the wine.

Konohamaru laughs. “I would’ve cried if you bought me the greeting card, Hinata-chan. BUt you picked a nice choice and year. I’m honored!” 

“Happy birthday, Konohamaru.” Hinata greets with a gentle smile. 

“Thanks, honestly enjoy the party!” Konohamaru exclaims. “We have food, alcohol, and-“

The door slams open, people jumping in surprise.

“Konohamaru you bastard, you’re getting old!” An entertained and loud voice booms by the entrance.

If Hinata held a wine glass, it would’ve shattered but her brittle expression is good enough.

Hanabi pinches the bridge of her nose. “.... And drama I guess.” 

  
  



	3. Facade of the Brokenhearted, Well, Breaks

When Naruto was a kid, he used to be scared of ghosts. Not that he would admit, back then, he was exponentially more stubborn. (Do _ not _ask Kiba about his past debilitating fear on the immaterial beings, that ass would make up the craziest nonsense to try and confirm and embarrass Naruto.)

Now, the form of a ghost takes in a shape of his ex-girlfriend. 

He would’ve _ loved _ to call her ex-fiance but Hiashi _ laughed _at the supposedly asinine notion and slammed the French double doors at his face.

His knees buckled at that memory, at the sudden realization that even though there is a wordless song drifting from the stereo, everyone has stopped talking because of his arrival; of the implied complication he usually causes. 

_ Okay so she’s really here. I’m not imagining her. I can’t be that pathetic, right? _

His friends would disagree in a heartbeat, wonderful bunch!

“Oniisan, long time no see!” Konohamaru greets in a shaky tone. His smile is too forced, he scratches the back of his neck in a nervous manner. Slinging his arm on Naruto’s shoulders, he drags him to the corner where his friends are. 

Moegi launches a conversation, drilling question after question at him that Naruto _ had _to listen and answer. Udon quietly sipped his wine and wiped his nose. 

Naruto cringes slightly, at the sight of alcohol at the hand of almost everyone in the room; except for Hinata and himself. _ She doesn’t drink, you goddamn idiot. _He scolds himself. In the years of knowing, and loving he cheesily adds, Hinata, the woman has never touched alcohol in his presence so he concludes she wasn’t interested in it. Which was fine, people’s preferences differ, but he tried to reduce his intake because Hinata worries over him too much in his inebriated state. 

_ Tried, _ he mulled over, _ she doesn’t care about me now. I’m her past. _

He glances in the corner of his eye to notice she’s talking with one of their high school teachers; their biology teacher. 

And the fact that she’s grown into a beautiful woman. Its unfair she blossomed into a goddess. Her skin glows, as though the moon favors the Hyuga better than anyone and blesses her. The hairstyled bun is stylish, appropriate. Like her prominent family suggests; her appearance carries the expected loveliness and grace. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling.

“Hey bro, you’ll actually drool if you keep on staring at her that way.” Konohamaru warns but his voice is light in jest.

Naruto wants to drink but he recalls the long and painful lecture he got from Sakura the last time he did. Her husband had to restrain her because the next morning, they found his phone on his cheek with a sent voice mail to Hinata.

_ Did she listen to it? How does she feel about my dumb ass confession? Does she even care? _

These rueful worries swirl in his mind, making him more hesitant to stay longer. He wants to go back to his lonely apartment, pretend his heart isn’t racing at the sight of the woman he’s loved all his life. 

_ And she isn’t even reacting! _

A gasp or blush would send him to the Heavens because then, _ then, _at least he knows he can induce some sort of reaction out of her. 

His friends used to say how she used to faint at seeing him. He shakes his head at that, at how dense he was when she’s supported him from the very beginning.

“I’ll go get my drink.” Naruto points to the buffet table.

The group of younger adults tossed unconvinced scowls. Hinata is literally standing next to the white linen table. 

Moegi, being a polite person, hums high in her throat. “Sure, oniisan. Don’t uh, return too soon.” Her dark eyes narrow at him. “Make sure you _ get what you’ll go there for, _yeah?” She ends her warning with a beam like her words didn’t mean a thing. 

The boys offer a smile. 

Naruto walks over, hands fixing nonexistent lines on his blazer. He came here straight from work, no time in dressing down. He focuses on the shine on Hinata’s midnight blue hair and his fingers tingle, recalling how he used to comb through the thick locks and press his nose to her neck.

_ I’ll never let you go _. He used to whisper in the curve of her naked shoulder.

_ But I did, because I let everyone’s doubts consume and blind me. Not anymore, not when I’ve decided to make things right again. _

The women haven’t noticed his near arrival, engaged in their conversation.

“..... Oh yes, I remember! Hiashi sama approved of Toneri, yes?” The red eyed woman taps her chin with her mouth twitching to the side for a moment. “You were so nervous about the meeting, you resorted to calling me!”

Naruto stops walking and to a dramatic extent, he’s immensely certain his heart broke inside his chest. The jagged pieces pierce his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. To be alive another moment knowing that Hinata moved on from him; in the manner he hasn’t ever done about her. 

_ Didn’t she love me? Everyone says that she has loved me since we were kids. How can she love someone else when I thought I held her heart in my hands? _

He closed his eyes, attempting to talk himself out of making a scene. He shouldn’t. This is a birthday party. His friend is getting older and his relatives are present, roaming the condo

Hinata giggles. 

The musical notes felt like arrows striking his ribs, having him bleed for a love he will never forget. These memories, of joy and pain, they were _ happy _. He was the happiest with her.

And now she’s with another guy? Giving him those adorable smiles, her lilac eyes glittering for this _ Toneri _person? Now, that damn cutest blush her cheeks suffuse when he does something overtly affectionate, she reacts that way to her new boyfriend?

“Ah, I remember the day, quite embarrassing.” Hinata laughs off. "Our trouble making boys were not so helpful. They teased me for weeks!"

“I was so relieved to know that your father approved of him. Though it isn’t a surprise, he comes from a good family, a little foreign but that’s alright. How is he?” The biology teacher lists off. Her eyes snapped to him, standing a foot behind Hinata. Her mouth drops and she nearly drops her glass of red wine. 

“The truth is, sensei is that Toneri and I are, wait, are you alright? What are you looking at?“

Hinata turns around.

Naruto wants to leave the country. Maybe visit the places his godfather travels to when he writes his weird books.

He can’t move though because for once, after _ years _, Hinata is looking at him again. He could pretend that shine in her eyes is because of him and not of the lighting. Her face is so smooth and perfect. His hands ache to reach out, cup her cheeks, and kiss her. 

He clenches his hands. Its a goddamn cruel joke for him to practice restraint but here he is, grinding his teeth so he wouldn’t act as dumb as people say he was. 

“Naruto.” Hinata breathes out.

His blood sings at the tone, silky and sinful like how her silvery voice is effortlessly enticing. It caresses his skin and when she whispers his name into his ear, he-

_ That’s over. We are over. _

“Hinata, hey.” He replies in a squeaky tone, like he was a teenager pushed to talk to his crush.

She ducks her head and he wants to smile so badly. It was a shy reaction she does when she can’t handle a particularly social situation, like this one.

“So, uh, its, um, a cool party, huh?” Naruto stammers out, cringing and he plans to punch himself in the face when he gets home. 

Hinata glances at him through her lashes. “Yes, I believe it is, Naruto.” She agrees.

His throat closes up, his hands twitch again because Hinata is seducing (not really but his mind isn’t logical right now) him with just one _ look _ . If only she would allow it, he’d melt into a puddle at that look. But _ no, _she’s seeing this perfect foreigner who her asshole of a father actually likes. 

_ Did you listen to the voicemail? _

“Everyone, its time for Konohamaru to cut the cake!” Hanabi announces, bouncing at her fiance's side. She’s the only genuinely happy person.

Kurenai quite obviously stirs her former student away from him. Even using Mirai, her daughter, to distract Hinata. 

Seeing her carry the smaller girl by the hip, letting Mirai fuss over her with giggles, it was universal taunt. Of how his dream of having a family with Hinata is forever crushed under Toneri’s boot. He doesn’t even know what the man looks like!

They sing a happy birthday song, laughing and cheering when the birthday celebrant blows the candles. Everyone gets a piece of the mango peach cake. It was delicious and he got seconds, only to realize Hinata had the same idea as him.

_ Whatever deity is listening to me, isn’t this what soulmates supopsed to mean? We both love this cake so much yet you keep us apart; like honestly guys. _

“Here.” They both insist in the same time.

She blushes and he laughs.

The engaged couple high five in the distance and out of approval.

“No, ladies first.” He decides, sliding another slice to her paper plate. 

He dearly wants to ask if her boyfriend is as gentlemanly as he is right now. 

_ Sure he’s probably richer than me and has the approval of your unforgiving father but is he kind to you? _

“Thank you. Here.” Hinata replies, doing the same thing he did for her. 

Naruto’s eyes widen at the thought that they could’ve done this at their wedding. They’d have their first argument as a couple to who gets to serve cake first. Their audience would laugh and tease at them, being too loving to each other.

His mouth curls in fondness of that daydream. It’ll stay like that because Hinata is _ taken _ and he should start moving on.

“Congratulations on your promotion, Naruto. I, I heard from…. your voicemail.” Hinata reluctantly reveals. She appears smaller after the confession, uncertain of how he will react. She doesn’t look at him and her hands tightens on the plate, silently pleading him to say something.

_ Gods in Heavens, see? We know each other’s body language too much. We’re meant for each other, goddamn it! _

“I’m so, so sorry for that Hinata. I wasn’t thinking right and I burdened you with my idiocy. Honestly wouldn’t object to you slapping me right now.” He professes in an earnest tone.

Her eyes widen. “Some say that-that alcohol only takes away your inhibitions. That the embarrassing things you do are actually the things you _ want _to do.” She quietly informs him, her focus is on the melting cake on her plate. “Are you apologizing for that? For saying the things you have said?”

She didn’t dare say more. The situation is already thin iced, one wrong move and they’ll both drown further into their cold mistakes. 

Naruto doesn’t know what to say, the usual as he isn’t good with words. He’s pretty sure there is some universal law staying a guy can’t confess his love to someone else’s girlfriend. It should feel wrong but it really doesn’t.

“No, I meant what I said.” Naruto admits in a serious voice. He takes a step closer, slightly bending down to her height, and he offers a gently sad smile. “I, I am better now.” _ A better man for you. _

“You never had to change, Naruto.” She says lowly, her bangs brush along the tops of her eyebrows as she looks away. The red in her cheeks glow and her face softens like the times she was actually his. 

_ The eyes tell the story when words fail. _

“I’m so sorry for the trouble and pain I caused you.” Her hand reaches out to his arm. The soothing warmth seeps into his veins and Naruto inches closer, basking at how she _ doesn’t _tell him off. Her body language didn’t imply discomfort at all. 

“I never intended to leave you with a broken heart. And I apologize for being weak.” She glances up at him, her eyebrows scrunched, her lush pink mouth sours in a frown. Her eyes, gods, her _ eyes _ will haunt him in his nightmares. “I stared into the eyes of Father and froze, I felt helpless like I was a little girl again, just wanted to make him proud. But I didn’t consider you, our happiness. And I’m sorry for that. You don’t have to forgive me because I don’t deserve it.”

Naruto sniffled, not aware that he’s an inch from crying in front of his ex-girlfriend, who’s taken, and ruin the delectable birthday cake he wanted to eat. 

What can he say to that? _ It’s not too late for us. We can still be together. I want to prove my worth to you. Your father tolerates me now. Please, you’re perfect and I’m nothing without you. _

“Maybe, maybe there’s something you can do for me.” Naruto proposes in a gentle tone. 

“What is it?” 

“I’d like to eat cinnamon buns with you again. I miss us.” He admits, in the shameless manner he has when he’s around her. “Let’s hangout, yeah?” 

He sees the brightest beam he has ever seen on her face. He wants to cry again.

“I’d love that.”

But then, an intrusive taunt saunters in his mind. Like a sly fox, lazily ambling to its prey because with its sharp claws and fangs, he will always cause disaster and chaos on whatever path or road. 

_ Does she smile like that to Toneri? Why isn't he here with her? _

Naruto doesn’t want to know. He’d rather remain in idiot rather than be cursed of the knowledge. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im surprised people are reading this ???? the comments are so great and encouraging, honestly, thank you !!!!! hope this is alright

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a major update but i'll return to this if i get to fully form my ideas so i left a little opening for the possible next one !


End file.
